


I know you

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, Seungkwan has an asshole boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: This isn’t the first time Seungkwan comes to Mingyu to cry on his couch over a boyfriend who dumped him or, in this case, cheated on him. It’s also not the first time that Mingyu longs for the day where his best friend opens his eyes and sees how much he loves him. Maybe after tonight things will be different.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	I know you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time already, but never got around to writing it. I'm glad I joined this challenge to give life to this little piece of angst. As you can tell by the wordcount it was a good struggle to keep it under 1000, haha

“He cheated on me.”

“Again. He cheated on you _again,_ Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan stared down at his cup and slowly ran his thumbs along the smooth surface. “He said I hadn’t been paying enough attention to him…”

Mingyu scoffed. “So he’s saying it’s _your_ fault he can’t keep it in his pants? He’s such an asshole.”

“I know he’s not perfect, but he’s not all bad. Remember when he took me on that trip to-”

“You always do this! You’re always defending him.” This wasn’t the first time Seungkwan had been on his couch crying over this guy and Mingyu had a hard time believing the breakup would stick this time. Although he hoped it would.

A sob escaped Seungkwan’s lips despite his efforts to hold back the tears that were inevitably going to fall. Mingyu scooted closer and ran his thumb gently over his best friend’s cheek. “You should be with someone who can appreciate you for how awesome you are.” Even after the tears had stopped, he continued to gently caress his face. Their eyes connected and Mingyu felt like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs by Seungkwan’s conflicted stare. 

Seungkwan leaned in, hesitated for a second and then closed his eyes. His lips were soft. Mingyu knew this was a bad idea. Seungkwan was hurt, confused, vulnerable. But he loved him. He had been silently in love with him for years. If only Seungkwan wasn’t blinded by his love for that shithead he called a boyfriend, an ex, a boyfriend again. Maybe then he could see how great they’d be together. 

So he let the kiss continue. He had wanted this for so long that in the moment everything that wasn’t Seungkwan’s touch, smell or sound, had no chance to enter his mind. He kissed his lips, his tear-stained cheeks, and down his neck. When Seungkwan pulled his shirt over his head, he did the same. He led him to his bedroom where he lost himself in learning all the things about Seungkwan he had only imagined. The softness of the skin of his thighs, the way he smelled, the little moans he made as they were making love, the way he whispered his name as he climaxed. All of it. Here was where Mingyu wanted to be, where he thought Seungkwan should be too. Close. Safe. His.

Mingyu woke up the next day to find Seungkwan sitting on the edge of his bed already dressed.

“He wants to talk.” 

Mingyu knew from the look on Seungkwan’s face that he had already agreed.

* * *

_“I’m willing to give you another chance, Seungkwan.”_

Mingyu stood up from where he had been sitting. Unbeknownst to Seungkwan, he had followed him to the coffee shop where he was meeting his biggest mistake. He hadn’t intended to intervene, but hearing those words he could no longer just sit there. He walked over to their table and without thinking grabbed Seungkwan by the hand. He wanted to take him away as far as possible from the man sitting at the other end of the table treating him like crap.

In his bewildered state Seungkwan let himself be pulled along, but once outside he stopped and freed himself from Mingyu’s grip. “Mingyu, what- What are you doing here?”

“Stopping you from making the same mistakes again! You can’t get back together with him.”

“That’s not your decision to make.” Seungkwan said softly.

“He isn’t good for you! He doesn’t appreciate you. He-”

“I know that!” Seungkwan yelled. “I know that…” He repeated in a softer voice. “But we’re working on things and-”

“Are you seriously going to take him back? Or as he put it, let him give you another chance. I know you, Seungkwan. You want to be loved and you'll give yourself to anyone who gives you even something close to that feeling, even if they're not good to you or if you don't really love them back. Things can be different.”

”He loves me. I love him, too.”

“What about last night?”

Seungkwan stiffened at the question. “Nothing happened last night.”

Even though he felt his heart being crushed he took a step closer. “You can’t mean that, Seungkwan. Last night meant something. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that it didn’t?” He gently lifted Seungkwan’s head with a finger under his chin.

Seungkwan stared back at him, fighting back tears. He removed himself from Mingyu’s touch. “You said you know me, but I know you too, Kim Mingyu. You’re always looking for someone to help or to fix and mistake that for love.”

“This isn’t like that. For fuck’s sake, you don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you. But you were always taken or stuck between crappy boyfriends and I-.” 

“Stop.” Seungkwan interrupted him. “Please. I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Seungkwan?” His boyfriend’s voice said from behind. “Are you coming back inside?” He stepped forward and looked at Mingyu with annoyance. “Can you stop hanging around my boyfriend so much? Seungkwan is too nice to say anything, but we all know you have feelings for him and it’s starting to get pathetic the way you’re always sniffing around and sticking your nose in his business. Our business.” He wrapped an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

Mingyu looked at Seungkwan, but his gaze was avoided. Seungkwan _knew_ he was in love with him. He had known when they slept together last night. He had known before that. He watched them go back inside, leaving him alone in the cold autumn air.

He wrapped his coat tightly around himself and turned around. He wished he had the confidence to say that the next time Seungkwan would come knocking on his door after being broken up with, cheated on, or otherwise in search of comfort, he would tell him to go elsewhere. He knew he wouldn’t. Because as much as he was hurting, he loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Seungkwan's boyfriend isn't anyone we know
> 
> Might consider a sequel if people want it
> 
> Comments much appreciated (will respond after reveals)


End file.
